Por siempre Juntos
by DanielaCullenPotter
Summary: Las posibilidades de la vida son grandes y sin fondo, no me arrepentía de la decisión de arriesgar mi vida por alguien a quien amo , no todo siempre es color de rosa en un mundo donde las mentiras son las más abundantes. Solo una cosa se del amor que vino del amor que se fue tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir en un sueño eterno que para todos sera corto pero para mi un largo camino
1. Chapter 1

Esto lo hago por ella , por su felicidad para que viva una vida la que no puede tener junto conmigo. Me voy de Phoenix para afrontar una desicion que tome, vivir con mi padre Charlie hace mucho que no voy a Forks es un pueblo pequeño que siempre amanece encapotado, como mamá hace mucho que detesto el lugar no me agrada el frio, la humedad o el viento , estoy a costumbrada a el calor abrador de Phoenix , nunca llueve aqui pero para variar en Forks siempre llueve y casi no hay dias en los que se vea el sol. Mi madre se a vuelto a casar con Phill es un jugador de beisbol profesional en las ligas menores no juega bien , pero hace feliz a Renee para su edad es mucho mas alocada de lo que parece sin duda la extrañare este tiempo es caprichosa y atolondrada lo que la hace especial. Mis padres se separaron cuando tenia 2 años , practicamente e madurado sola dicen que pienso como adulto pues le encuentro razon mi mamá antes era muy sentimental y cuando sus novios terminaban con ella lloraba por la casa mientras yo me hacia cargo de las labores como cocinar, labar, tender, planchar , comprar y cientos de cosas mas incluyendo mis deveres de la escuela.

-Hija! entiende si quieres puedes venir no hay problema- repitio mi madre por enesimavez en el dia

-Pero yo quiero- menti muchas veces al mentir se me notaba pero ahora la mentira la habia repetido varias veces que hasta yo la creia

-Cualquier cosa me llamas- pidio otra vez la verdad su preocupacion es algo que amo pero en este momento me devilita , como poder dejarla? Esta claro ahora tiene a Phil y con el estara bien creo sera lo mejor para ella yo la retengo aqui y no quiero que siga haciendo asi

-No te preocupes , Charlie me cuidara bien - le repeti . Charlie es mi padre pero no estoy acostumbrada a llamarlo por papa aun asi lo quiero

-Solo prometelo!

-Lo prometo mamá... Te quiero- le dije abrasandola por minutos hasta que llamaron para abordar _"Porfavor los pasajeros del vuelo 198 a Seattle abordar en la puerta 2"_

-Te quiero hija- se despidio con la mano mientras abordaba

No me siento bien dejandola pero es la unica forma de que viva la vida y aunque me duela tengo que hacerlo por ella, por mi y por papá a el le encanta que porfin me valla a vivir con el practicamente de porvida aunque yo tambien quiero algo de independecia tengo 17 años pronto sere una mujer o ya lo soy? Yo creo que madure muy pronto y eso me juega a mi favor con Charlie me dormi derrepente y senti una dulce voz despertarme

-Ya vamos a aterrizar- me dijo una mujer joven de aspecto de modelo y cabellera rubia era mi compañera de asiento

-Gracias por todo- le conteste con una sonrisa

-Hola soy Barbara y tu?- me pregunto

-Me llamo Isabella pero dime Bella a donde vas?- le pregunte nuevamente

-Forks me fui de vacaciones y ahora regreso tu?

-Tambien- le conteste riendo

-Genial yo estaba en la universidad pero tu te ves mas pequeñita que edad tienes?

-17 y tu?

-Tengo 20 vivia en Paris estaba estudiando Sicologia y bueno ahora me voy a vivir con mi hermano Taylor y mi hermana Graciela

-Yo me voy con papa aunque no me gusta Forks

-Y porque vienes?

-Es complicado pero prometo explicarlo alguna vez

-Te doy mi numero anota- me dijo dictandome los numeros la llame y quedo registrado el numero

-Presiento que seremos amigas- le conteste

-Lo mismo digo yo


	2. Adoro estar contigo

Cuando aterrizo el avion me baje con mucho cuidado de no caerme como siempre pero esta vez Barbara me ayudo con todo y se lo agradeci del corazon ya que pude haber comprado terreno facilmente busque a papa con la mirada y lo encontre mire a Barbara y la abrase

-Gracias y nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos luego Bellita- me dijo riendo me libere de su abraso y fui a donde mi padre y me miro con una lebe sonrisa en su rostro que no habia cambiado mucho solamente con un poquito de vigote en la parte de arriba de su labio

-Te extrañe papa- le dije abrasandolo

-Tambien te extrañe bebe ¿como fue el viaje?

-Bien y me hice una amiga se llama Barbara es muy simpatica y tambien vive en Forks

-Wow! mi bebe se hizo una amiga

-NO ME DIGAS BEBE!- le grite riendo

-Bueno bebe... te quiero bella me alegra que estes aqui

-Te quiero papa me gusta estar aqui - esta vez no menti me sentia bien porque la relacion con mi padre aya avanzado

-Vamos a la casa adivina que?

-Que?

-Tengo un regalo para ti

-Papa no me gustan los regalos

-Pero este te gustara confia en mi

-Bueno papi te creo y confio en ti

-Vamos bebe

Fuimos a el auto de papa que es un volvo tiene dos este es el que ocupa para cosas familiares y el otro es el de policia que no me gusta tanto . Papa es el jefe de policia Swan. Llegamos a la casa y se veia tal cual antes solamente que se podia apostar que fue pintada recientemente por un color blanco pastel

-Te gusta el color?

-Si es hermoso- le conteste bajando del auto aunque no me gustan las sorpresas me sentia ansiosa

-Este es tu regalo- apunto un auto maravilloso un BMV ¿de donde lo saco?

-Caramba papá ! me encanta- le grite abrasandolo con todas mis fuerzas aunque no fueran muchas

-Te quiero hija-

-Te quiero papi Te preparare la cena para que comas bien- le dije riendo , subi rapidamente y deje las maletas en mi cama , estaba tal cual como lo recordaba , una cama, un sillon pequeño, un escritorio para mis deveres , una alfombra , luces de navidad que usaba cuando era pequeña porque le tenia miedo a la oscuridad ahora no mucho y una lampara pequeña.


End file.
